1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved torch handle with locking valve. The valve includes a mechanism for shutting off gas flow through the torch handle incident to removal of the torch tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous valve structures exist in the prior art for use in selectively channeling or directing fluids such as soldering or brazing gases. In a typical monopropellant soldering or brazing torch, a torch tip is removably attached to a torch handle assembly within which a manually operable valve is located. Some of these valves are spool valves wherein a spool having a series of openings is adapted for selectively communicating ports within a valve body upon manual movement of the spool. Other prior art valves are of the needle or ball valve type. Needle valves frequently have a short travel and are actuated by means of manually turning a valve wheel on the torch handle assembly. These valves are hard to operate and adjust by an operator having to wear heavy gloves used in soldering or welding applications. These valves are also difficult to operate with one hand. Many of these valves do not provide operator "feel" in order to give an indication of their open or closed positions. With protective goggles, it is difficult if not impossible to see indicia, so valve "feel" is very important.
Another problem encountered with these types of mono-propellant torch handles and valves is that the torch tip may be inadvertently removed while the valve is still in the open position. This can result in unwanted ignition of gas at the point of attachment of the tip to the handle. Still another problem encountered in soldering or brazing operations is that the valve is not always presented to the operator in the correct position for actuation due to twisting of the gas hose attached thereto.
Still further, dropping of some prior art valves can present a risk of inadvertent unwanted opening and discharge of combustible gas. Thus to a solution of these and other problems are the subject invention is directed.